Before the Storm
by donuthead
Summary: This is my first story, so im looking for constructive criticism. its just a random story that made. so tell me what you think.


Preface

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, cascading magnificent oranges, pinks and purples in the sky. But instead of enjoying it, I'm sitting against a tree balling my eyes out. To anybody that walked by me I probably looked pathetic. My mascara was most likely running down my face and my eyes were puffy and red. I rubbed my face with the hoodie that I was wearing, his hoodie. I pulled the hoodie off, and tossed it behind me.

I feel so stupid! I should have known something like this would happen. Trusting him was the worst mistake of my life. I gave him my heart and he just smashed it into pieces. After all the things we have been through together he just tossed me away. I thought he loved me but it was just a joke to him.

As I tried to calm down, I heard foot steps that I thought were his, coming to apologize for what happened. But when I turned around I wasn't looking into the chocolate brown eyes that I have always know, but into the caring ocean blue eyes that I've come to love.

Chapter 1

Summer just started and I have a feeling that it's going to be horrible. First off my boyfriend, Adam, is leaving today for football camp. He is going to be there for 3 weeks! Not only is Adam leaving but Courtney, my best friend is leaving in three days to visit her dad in Ohio for a week. It's just a great start to the summer.

The sun was blazing hot on my skin as I lay by the pool. I could tell it was almost noon because the sun was almost directly above me. Feeling the sweat on my skin, I decided to take a quick swim before Adam comes over.  
I walked over to the pool and dipped my foot into the water, it was freezing! I debated whether or not to get in, but before I could decide I felt two hands push me, sending me flying into the freezing cold water.

As I came to the surface, I didn't even have to look to see who pushed me in. I knew by the thunderous laughter that it was Adam.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said as I swam to the stairs. Getting out of the pool I headed for my chair to get my towel. "That was so not funny."

"Yes it was" Adam said still laughing, as he walked over and sat on the lawn chair beside mine.

I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and ran my hair through the towel.

"So how was your swim?" Adam asked with a smirk on is face.

I didn't answer I just stuck my tongue out at him. "What time do you have to be at the school?" I asked as I sat down.

"12:30, I don't have much time." He said.

"Do you really have to go? You could stay here and keep me company."

"That's a really tempting offer" he said looking me over, obviously liking my new white and pink polka dot bikini "But…"

"But nothing. Just stay here and we can spend the whole summer together" I said standing up and sitting down on the end of his chair.

"Kim you know I want to stay, but coach would kill me if I didn't show up."

"Fine!" I said crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. This was supposed to be our summer together but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Kimmy, Its only three weeks." He said it as if it were only a couple days. "I'll be back before you know it." He leaned forward and gave a kiss.

He was so good at winning arguments.

"Okay but you have to call me whenever you can."

"I will" he said "I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too"

I looked at my phone, it was 12:20. Why did time have to move so fast?

I pulled on my jean shorts and walked with Adam to his Audi 8. He hopped in and rolled down his window.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this but I couldn't wait" He said handing me a black box.

Pulling open the top I almost started to cry. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. It had seven different charms on it, a football, a musical note, a star, a peace sign, a little letter A and K and a heart. It was gorgeous.

Adam grabbed the box and took out the bracelet. Sticking out my right arm Adam fastened the bracelet around my wrist.

"I love you" he said once he was finished.

"I love you too" I said leaning down and giving him one more kiss. "I'll see you in three weeks."

I backed away from the car for he could leave. As I saw him drive away one single tear slipped from my eye.


End file.
